Otokonoko
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Bermain petak umpet di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha, sungguh bukan ide yang bagus. Apalagi, jika ada seorang Uzumaki dan Uchiha di sana/"Hyahahaha... Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Sasuke?"/ OC!/ ::SasuHina & NaruSaku::


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **Canon Again. OoC (maybe). TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. OC. SasuHina rules.

**-:-**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Otokonoko::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Out Character:**

**Hitomi: Putri Sulung Sasuke & Hinata. Model rambut Hinata dengan warna rambut gelap dan mata Sasuke. Sifat dominan Sasuke. Sangat Uchiha.**

**Hideki: Putra bungsu Sasuke & Hinata. Model rambut Sasuke kecil dengan warna rambut indigo Hinata dengan mata Uchiha. Sifat dominan Hinata. Sangat Hyuuga.**

**Ryota: Putra sulung Naruto & Sakura. Model rambut Naruto. Pirang. Sangat Naruto.**

**Suzuka: Putri bungsu Naruto & Sakura. Rambut panjang. Pink. Sangat Sakura.**

**-:-**

.

.

.

"HIDEKI!"

"E-eh, ayah bukan aku yang..."

"Hyahahaha, paman Sasuke gosong..." **Plakk! **"Ouch!"

"Berhentilah tertawa baka!" berkacak pinggang, Suzuka melirik Hitomi yang menjauh. "Kak Hitomi, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Bukan urusanku."

Menoleh ke kanan, Suzuka berganti menatap Hideki. "Hideki-kunnn..."

Eww...

"M-maaf, itu semua salahku ayah," Hideki melirik beberapa pohon dan rumput yang hangus, termasuk wajah tampan Sasuke yang sebagian menghitam. Ryota masih terbahak. "Kami sedang berlatih jurus. Aku dengan jurus bola api, dan Ryota dengan rasengan..."

"Maksudmu jurus gumpalan angin yang tadi di arahkan secara barbar ke arah ayah?" Hitomi menyindir dengan gaya khas ayahnya. "Jangan bercanda Hideki."

"Ah, ya... Maksudnya Ryota tadi, sih jurus itu. Karena salah sasaran, jurus kami menyatu dan jadilah insiden tadi," Hideki berusaha bersikap sepolos mungkin. Sayangnya sharingan yang Sasuke aktifkan berhasil membuat nyalinya tambah menciut. "Maaf, ayah..."

"A-astaga, apa yang..." mata melotot. "Sasu-kun? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Hinata menatap sekitarnya dengan bingung. Halaman belakang keluarga Uchiha yang tadinya di penuhi beberapa pohon dan rumput kini hangus sebagian menyisakan para anak-anak yang sibuk berkerumun di depan Sasuke yang berwajah bagai arang. Tadinya ia berniat mengambilkan kue dan teh untuk menemani acara bermain mereka sebelum suara ledakan besar menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Ryota! Jangan bilang kalau kau kembali..."

"Ya, ya itu semua salah kakak, bu," Suzuka memotong ucapan Sakura. "Berkat jurus bodoh dan tingkah konyolnya."

"RYOTA!" Sakura telah menyiapkan kedua tangannya ketika...

"Hyahahahaha... Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Sasuke?"

**Plakk **

"Awchh..."

"Baka, seharusnya kau memberi putramu itu pelajaran!" Sakura kehabisan kesabaran.

"Apa? Aku sudah mengajarkannya rasengan kemarin."

**Buaghh**

"Baka! Ryota baru dua belas tahun dan kau sudah mengajarkannya jurus itu?" Sakura merasa kepalanya terserang pening mendadak. "Suzuka, seret kakakmu masuk ke dalam!" yang dimaksud di sini, rumah keluarga Uchiha tentunya. "Dan kau Naruto! Bereskan semua kekacauan ini!"

"Kau mau aku panggilkan Yamato-Taichou untuk menumbuhkan kembali pohon-pohon itu?"

**Double-Plakk**

"Sekali-kali gunakanlah otakmu!"

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke merasa kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan amarahnya yang tertunda melihat amukan Sakura pada Naruto. "Kalian berdua juga masuklah ke dalam!"

Hitomi masuk ke dalam dengan tenang di ikuti Hideki yang mengekor sambil menunduk. Takut terkena semburan Amaterasu, maksudnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hideki," Hinata sempat menepuk puncak kepala putra bungsunya itu ketika ia lewat.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" Hitomi tampak sewot. "Dia hampir membuat wajah tampan ayah tidak berbentuk lagi!"

"Hitomi!" tegur Hinata pada putri sulungnya itu.

Hitomi memilih membuang muka karena kesal.

"Mm, memangnya ayah itu tampan, ya?"

**Gubrakk**

Pertanyaan Hideki berhasil membuat semua orang menggubrak dan Sasuke yang bersikeras melihat cermin.

Sasuke penasaran. Paranoid. Apakah wajahnya kini serusak itu?

.

.

.

Seharusnya hal tersebut sudah bisa di prediksi. Di perhitungkan, dikalkulasikan pake kalkulator dan penelitian selama 1000 tahun. Karena mau zaman dimulai saat Sandaime masih pakai popok juga kita tetap tahu kalau seorang Uchiha ketemu sama seorang Uzumaki hanya akan menimbulkan quantum bencana, kehancuran, keributan tanpa akhir. Sudah hukum alam yang secara kodrati diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Untuk contoh, silahkan menghadap Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto (kurung mereka dalam gudang selama semenit dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi).

Jadi ketika keturunan mereka (tolong garisbawahi marga mereka), yaitu Uchiha Hideki dan Uzumaki Ryota bertemu dan kemudian melakukan latihan ilegal bersama, muncul seorang korban yang dalam kasus ini adalah kepala klan Uchiha, Sasuke dengan wajah gosongnya. Oh, tolong hapus bagian kata 'gosong' sebelum Anda yang tersembur Amaterasu.

Dan entah sial atau apa, Hideki yang mengeluarkan jurus bola api dengan skala super kecil (yang bahkan belum bisa membakar satu ranting pohon pun) dan Ryota yang mengeluarkan jurus rasengan tidak terdefinisi menyatukan jurus mereka secara tidak sengaja. Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya hukum alam berlaku dimana api dapat semakin menyala panas jika melebur bersama angin dan...

**Blarr**

Semua terjadi.

Dan tolong catat kalau ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua cukup berbakat sebagai ninja. Tapi, berlatih di halaman belakang dengan jutsu seperti itu, ya Tuhan..." Sakura hampir bisa membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi barusan. "Pokoknya ingatlah. Ini sudah yang ke-delapan kalinya."

"Dan siapa yang mengusulkan untuk melakukan latihan jurus-jurus itu di sana?" Jika Sasuke bertanya, maka tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan jawaban yang salah.

"Ehm, sebetulnya bukan melatih jurus. Tepatnya, main petak umpet..." Hideki melirik Ryota yang melempar cengiran padanya. "Kami sembunyi dan Ryota yang berjaga."

"Lalu kenapa bisa ada ledakan, jurus bola api, dan rasengan?"

"Kami menggunakan jurus andalan masing-masing sebagai tanda. Dan yah, begitulah..." Ryota masih betah memamerkan cengiran.

"Wow, kau menjadikan rasengan sebagai jurus andalanmu? Kau memang putraku yang..."

**Plakk**

"Tolong, jangan buat aku melakukannya lagi Naruto. Kau Hokage, ingat?"

"Yah, benar. Hahaha..."

"Jika ingin latihan, kalian seharusnya pergi ke lapangan bersama," Hinata ikut menimpali seraya meletakan teh dan kue yang baru diambil dari dapur.

"Tidak bisa. Hari ini semua lapangan di pakai untuk latihan para ANBU," Hitomi meraih cangkirnya dan minum seanggun mungkin. "Karena tahu hal itu, makanya aku memilih di rumah dan membaca gulungan ayah di kamar sebelum di panggil untuk menyambut paman Naruto dan bibi Sakura yang datang berkunjung."

"Bagaimana dengan hutan terdekat?" Hinata memberikan saran.

"Ibu masih ingat, kan? Ini musim panas dan Hideki masih phobia pada serangga. Aku tidak mau pulang sambil menggendong adik kembarku yang pingsan itu sampai di rumah."

"Bagaimana kalau di gunung Hokage?" Naruto ikut memberi saran.

"Terima kasih paman Naruto, tapi tidak. Aku tidak mau patung para Hokage hancur dan mendapat misi merenovasi ulang selama sisa hidupku."

"Bahkan anak umur sepuluh tahun seperti Hitomi itu lebih pintar dari dirimu Naruto," sindir Sakura memandangi Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Dia itu anak Sasuke dan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak dicekoki materi dari berlusin-lusin buku yang di bawakan Neji dan ayah Hinata."

"Sayangnya, kau salah besar, Naruto. Putriku ini punya rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar tanpa harus dibimbing terlebih dahulu. Intinya ia calon kunoichi yang jenius," Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan rasa bangga tingkat tinggi. "Di umurnya yang sekarang ia bahkan bisa menggunakan saringan dan..."

"Yah, yah kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, terima kasih sudah di ingatkan Sasuke," gerutu Naruto. "Jadi, apa kita sebagai orang tua perlu memberikan hukuman?"

"Tidak usah. Mereka juga sudah minta maaf dan wajah Sasu-kun tidak memiliki luka yang serius. Mungkin lebih baik kita ikut membantu Shikamaru-san dan Temari-san untuk memilih guru pembimbing mereka setelah lulus dari Akademi nanti, mengingat kemampuan mereka yang sulit dikendalikan."

"Aku setuju denganmu Hinata. Dan yang pasti, aku akan mengeluarkan nama Lee dari daftar guru pembimbing untuk Ryota," Sakura melirik Naruto yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aah, kau melupakan poin terpenting dari pembicaraan kita ini, Naruto. Kita berencana mencari guru pembimbing untuk anak-anak kita, bukan orang yang akan menyuruh mereka mengenakan seragam hijau ketat dengan gaya eksentrik seperti Lee," Sakura berdecak. Ekspresi Naruto yang melongo mengartikan kalau ia masih belum paham. "Sudahlah. Berapa kalipun di jelaskan, kau juga tidak akan paham."

"Aku mulai merasa kedatanganmu dan duplikatmu itu mulai membawa bencana untuk putra-putriku, Naruto. Ku harap mereka tidak sekelompok dengan anak-anakku nanti," Sasuke tertawa mengejek dan Naruto seperti biasa, menggebrak meja dengan ekspresi tidak terima.

"Aku juga tidak akan terima kalau Ryota dan Suzuka sekelompok dengan anak-anakmu, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

Isteri-isteri mereka menghela nafas bersamaan begitu menyadari beban yang di pikul sebagai isteri dari orang-orang yang keras kepala.

"Ku harap perdebatan mereka tidak memakan waktu sampai malam nanti," Sakura beranjak untuk membantu Hinata membereskan gelas-gelas yang telah kosong.

"Ku harap juga begitu, Sakura-san. Aku tidak mau rumah ini di renovasi lagi setelah pertengkaran mereka bulan lalu," Hinata tersenyum getir mengingatnya. "Kami sekeluarga sampai harus menyewa apartemen sementara."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dengan senyum penuh rencana. "Karena aku bisa menghancurkan tulang-tulang mereka dan kau bisa melempar mereka dengan Jyuuken."

"Aku lebih suka mengancam Sasu-kun dengan surat cerai atau pisah ranjang selama sebulan," Hinata ikut tertawa membayangkannya.

"Ide bagus!"

Selagi para ibu berbincang di dapur dengan segala gosip dan pembicaraan khas ibu-ibu lainnya, para anak-anak telah berlari ke luar rumah keluarga Uchiha untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan. Kini tujuannya adalah rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Di rumahku nanti, kita bisa menggunakan jurus kuchiyose!" teriak Ryota bersemangat.

"Memangnya kau punya gulungannya?" Hitomi bertanya, penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Punya ayah kemarin aku ambil dari lemari baju."

"Lemari baju?" kening Hitomi berkerut. "Kenapa ada di sana? Maksudku, itu gulungan penting, kan?"

"Ayah itu selain bodoh juga pikun akut. Makanya ibu menyarankannya untuk menaruh gulungan itu di lemari baju," timpal Suzuka dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Tidak baik mengatai orang tua sendiri, Suzuka. Itu tidak sopan," Hideki berusaha mengingatkan. Dengan gaya polosnya ia makin mirip ibu mereka membuat Hitomi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Itu kenyataan yang tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi. Satu Konoha juga sudah tahu," Suzuka berkata dengan cuek. "Daripada berlatih dan dimarahi lagi, lebih baik aku pergi ke kedai Dango atau menemui paman Gaara yang berkunjung ke Konoha tadi pagi. Mau ikut kak Hitomi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mendapat banyak trik-trik jurus yang hebat darinya."

"Bagaimana, Ryota? Apa berdua saja tidak apa-apa?" Hideki bertanya sambil menatap punggung kakak kembarnya yang perlahan menjauh.

"Hehe, justru kalau berdua kita bisa melakukan penggabungan jurus baru yang hebat! Tapi daripada latihan di rumahku lebih baik di sana," Ryota menunjuk patung Hokage. "Di situ aman, tersembunyi, dan pemandangannya juga bagus."

"E-ehh, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut!"

Untuk yang selanjutnya, Anda sudah bisa menebak...

"Patung hokagekuuuu..." Naruto meratapi patung Hokagenya yang kini tidak memiliki hidung dan telinga diikuti jatuhnya bongkahan-bongkahan batu dengan suara yang menggetarkan jiwa.

"Patung itu lebih bagus dari sebelumnya," ejekan Sasuke berhasil menyulut perdebatan lanjutan dan helaan nafas istri-istri mereka.

Tolong catat hal ini dalam buku sejarah dan bawa pada museum terdekat.

'Jangan pernah menyatukan seorang Uzumaki dan seorang Uchiha dengan tingkat ketebalan kranium super untuk saling bekerja sama sebelum kau siap mengidap hipertensi, jantung kronis, maupun gangguan jiwa stadium akhir. Baik untuk Uzumaki Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke maupun anak, cucu, hingga cicit mereka kelak.'

.

.

.

**.:The End:.**

**A/N: Lagi-lagi sekuel yang nggak nyambung. Di buat untuk fic yang 'Over Fancy' tapi kesannya lebih konyol dan absurd lagi, deh. Karakter utamanya Naruto sama Sasuke lagi. Apaan, sih, nih otak...#Gampared#**

**Yah, yang penting cukup untuk meramaikan Fanfiction Indonesia...**

**#See you in my next Fic!#**

.


End file.
